The Carnival
by lyokogirl821
Summary: Cece and her friends go on quadrupedal date inviting Gunter along  but when someting goes wrong will he save her?  Or will this lead to both his and her own distruction  Gece- ty & tynka, Deuce & Dina, Rocky & OC
1. Chapter 1

_***This is my first story please review- but don't be cruel***_

_**The Carnival-**_

This was a scene that was of pure happiness- Ty had just won Tynka a big pink bunny- almost as big as she was, while Gunter was walking slowly keeping his eyes locked on a certain young red head. Lately he couldn't his mind off her and he didn't know why. Deuce and Dina had just swindled a Carnie out of his biggest stuffed bear. Rocky and her new beau Brian were playing water shooting game and kickin' ass doing it. And what is Cece doing you may ask? She was walking hand in hand with a certain young man names Allen Simcal. He had a rep at school but Cece wasn't the type of person to judge. She didn't care about his past, besides it was only their third date.

Anyway, it was getting dark and the carnival started to light up, but Allen on the other hand had different plans. He led his date of to the abandoned west part of the carnival, which happened to be the one place a certain foreign boy had to gone to wallow in self pity. He all alone while his best friends were all off on their dates, they only invited him so he wouldn't feel left out.

_Gunter's p.o.v_

'I just decided to go off on my own. I couldn't take it anymore. Why is she with _him_? Does she not what kind of guy he is? He charms all the girls then lures them in, gets what he wants, then says goodbye without even blinking an eye. He's no good, yet all the girls want him it just doesn't make any…'

I was brought out of my thoughts to the sound of a female voice.

"HELP! Allen stop, please! "

"Just relax baby, you might feel a little pain but then it'll be pure bliss. Don't worry; just let me take the lead."

I'm running no matter how tired I get I'm find him, stop him, then beat the living shit out of that son of a bitch! I look over and Cece spots me tears filling her eyes. He had her propped up against a wall holding her arms against the wall, grinding his body against hers caught up in all his lust to even notice me walk up.

"Gunter help me please!" she screamed. That's when Allen noticed me then he turned around no facing me- you could see the mixture of lust and anger in his eyes.

"Dude don't ruin this for me, you can have her when I'm done." That's it I can't take it anymore, I threw him on the ground and kicked him sharp in the balls. That's when three more guys appeared, I've seen them around school with him, but I didn't want to stick around to see what they wanted. I looked over at Cece lying on the ground; I picked her up and ran like hell while she cried into my shirt. We need to leave; I put her in Ty's car and called him telling him to round everyone up to leave not giving a reason why.

_To BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two;

_**Gunter's pov**_

Cece and I were silent for the rest of the car ride. All she did was send glances to me from time to time other than that she remained still and emotionless. Deuce and Dina had already been dropped off and Tinka & mines was coming up. Finally that moment came for me to leave the red head alone. She gave me a look, her face remained still but her eyes were screaming for me not to leave her side. Cece has never been one to play the damsel in distress but she needs help and I am the one to do it.

I stepped out the car and shut the door behind me, not looking back; I couldn't look into those hazel eyes. Once in the house I went straight to my room and locked the door. I didn't want to be disturbed; I just wanted to focus on Cece and what I was going to do. I just hope she's alright.

_**Cece's pov**_

I can't focus. This is the worst day of life. I never thought all those stories about Allen were true. At least Gunter was there to say me. Who knows what would have happened if he wasn't.

"Cece are you alright" Rocky asks. I jump when I feel her hand on my shoulder. The ride was already over and we were home. I didn't even notice, I guess not having Gunter next to me all I can think about is what could have happened, and I'm scared that he won't be there to save me again.

I finally reach my apartment and have my key in had when I find a note taped to the door.

_Cece, I'm going to a police officer's convention for the next four days so you're going to be alone in the apartment. Flynn is staying at Henry's house for the week anyway, so behave yourself. I love you._

_-Mom_

"Well that's just perfect; I'm going to be all alone." I say to myself. I walk in and go straight to my room, change into my favorite purple pajama's and climb into bed. I actually manage to fall asleep…

"_Come on baby just go with it, you'll feel some pain but I promise it will be pure bliss."_

"_HELP! GUNTHER!" But he never comes._

I shock myself awake in a cold sweat. I look at the clock and its only 9:30pm. I've been asleep for half an hour. Then I look over and Allen is lying next to me wearing nothing but boxers, and I'm in only a bra and panties. He kisses me on my neck, I try to scream but no words come out.

I wake up (again) sweat running down my neck, I'm all alone- thank God- being all alone is scaring me. I grab my phone, but who do I call. I can't call Rocky, she can't know she would say to tell my mom, she can't know either. I'll call Gunter he did save me. He's changed his wardrobe has less sparkly, more simple, but still glitter here and there. He's been acting different since school ended and I don't know why.

"Hello Cece, are you alright?" I hear a deep voice on the other end

"Hello? Hello?"

"oh hey Gunter. Can you come over please?" My voice is shaking and my eyes are starting to sting from the tears.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Okay?"

"I'll be here." I hang up the phone and close my eyes but all I can see is myself being attacked by Allen. I finally hear a knock on the door. I go to open it but it's not Gunter

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Cece's pov_

As soon as I saw Allen I tried to run but he caught me in his arms and closed the door. He picked me up.

"What the hell are you doing here Allen? I thought that would have left me alone."

"I always finish what I start," he said with a devilish smile, while running to my room, ignoring all my kicking. I tried to scream but only a small scream could escape my lips. He covered my mouth and dropped me in a corner. I had no escape, where is Gunter when you need him?

_Gunter's perspective_

I was in near Cece's apartment door when I thought I heard a small faint scream. I came upon the door which had been left open a crack. I was curious as to what was happening here. Then I heard another scream coming from her room. I ran in and almost knocked the door off its hinges only to find that scumbag onto of _my _Cece.

"Ay man what the hell is your problem?" He got off her and walked up to me, you could faintly smell the alcohol on his breath, he wasn't drunk but he obviously had a drink or two.

"Look if you want the little slut you can have her, just wait nicely outside the door 'till I'm done."

I couldn't control myself any longer. I made direct contact between my knuckles and this dudes jaw. He spun around and fell to the ground. I ran over to Cece to see if she was alright but Allen got up holding his jaw.

"Alright I'll be back but mark my words, I'll be back!" (cliché I know but it just fit the moment) then he stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

"Cece are you alright? He didn't… did he?" I ask in a panicked to but she simply shakes her head.

"He might have if you hadn't have shown up. I can take care of myself." There she goes again not wanting to be the damsel in distress. Cece is a strong girl on the outside but if you look in her eyes you can see the fear and sadness.

"Okay, well I'm gonna call your mom and tell her what happened." I try to reach for the phone but she grabs my arm and stops me.

"No! I'm fine" She stands up, and looks me straight in the eyes while gritting her teeth.

"No you're Cece, you were almost rapped, twice!"

"Like I said I'm fine!" she stamps her foot. I see tears forming in her eyes, but she blinks them away.

"Oh really?" She needs to realize that she needs help; she could be traumatized for all I know and I know how to prove it to her.

I step closer and closer, she backs into the wall. But I keep walking 'till my chest is touching hers and I look straight down at her.

"Cece you need help and I can prove you do."

"No I don't, you can't prove anything."

"Fine don't see it my way but don't say I didn't warn you. Now I'll say it again, Cece you need help."

"Gunter I do not need help!" There she goes again but I don't let it faze me. I step even closer so I can trap her with my body and run my hands up and down her sides she flinches but I keep on going…

_Cece's pov_

What is happening, I'm almost rapped twice, and all he can do is feel me up. I can't take it I want to cry but stay strong, he only trying to prove a point but I won't let him win. Though have to admit, his hands are warm and caring, not like Allen's cold and unfeeling ones. His lips don't attack my neck but lightly graze it. I try to push him away but I don't have the strength to. I keep waiting for him to hit me but he doesn't. I give in I just hope underneath he's nothing like Allen 'cause most guys are.

_Gunter's pov_

What the hell am I doing? Why can't I control myself? I feel one hand on my chest and another on my neck. Then something breaks the kiss for a second. I feel a sharp burst of air on my back only matched by the warmth on my abs. There's something soft under me. Now she's lying under me, and undoing the zipper on my jeans. I need to stop this, I do want her and mine's first times to be together but not like this.

"Cece, we need to stop. Now," I push her and lay her next to me carefully. I can't help but stare all she's wearing it's a matching bra and panties.

"Why?" She's asking me 'why?'

"I don't think this is best time for you and me to have sex. I do want to I can admit that but this isn't the best time. You were almost rapped twice by Allen." The second I say it I feel her tears running down my chest I just hold. I can't leave her, I love her too much. She eventually falls asleep and so do I.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own **_**Shake it Up!**_

Gunter's pov

I am awoken by a buzzing in my pocket. My eyes flutter open and I see Cece in my arms she looks so peaceful. I take out my phone and I get a text from Tinka.

_Where r u? _

_I went over 2 a friend's house b4 u woke up._

_Ok ur lucky mom & dad rn't here for the week. They'd freak!_

_Yea bye_

_L8tr_

I put my phone down and thought to myself, then remembered school starts in one week, what will Cece do the next time she see's Allen, and will I be there with her?

"Good morning" I feel a warm soft set of lips bring me out of my thoughts

Rocky's perspective

Whenever I go to visit Cece I always go through the window. I open the door to her room slowly and quietly to surprise that I came home early. But I see something I thought I'd never see, Gunter and Cece, _together_.

"_**OH MY GOD!"**_

"Oh hi Rocky I can explain…" but before he or she could explain I got the hell out of there. What the hell is going on, first Tinka and Ty now Cece and Gunter. What the HELL!

**_**sorry that its short I wanted to start my victorious story****_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own**_** Shake It UP!**_

**Rocky's POV**

I almost run up to my family's apartment ignoring my mother asking what is wrong. I slam the door shut and lock it. What am I gonna do. I need to talk to _someone._ Cece? - She's _busy, _Dina? - knowing her and Deuce they're probably going at it like rabbits, Tinka is probably making out with Ty, and Brian got grounded for sneaking in late last night from our date. I'll just talk to her next week when school starts, knowing Cece she'll probably try to avoid me.

One week later

_**Cece's POV**_

I just can't stop shaking, without Gunter to sleep next to me I just couldn't sleep and, everywhere I turn I'm afraid that Allen will be there to take me away. I can't stop thinking about last night's nightmare…

"_Hello Cece. Did you miss me?" there he is looking right at me but I can't move. "I asked you a question!" Then he smacked me across the face._

"_Any way, its time I take what wanted nights before." I try to scream but no words come out, I look and see Gunter tied to a chair, pale and beaten, stained with blood. Allen runs his hands all over my body removing all clothing I had from my body._

Then I wake up and I'm all alone. I feel Gunter's hand on my shoulder; I knew it was him he was the only person who could touch me without freighting me.

"Are you alright?" I just looked up at him and I knew he knew that I wasn't that I _still _wasn't.

"We should go home, you can't stay." All I could do is nod my head and intertwine my fingers with mine.

**Gunter's POV**

I couldn't help but feel like someone was following us. When we finally reached her apartment and no one was home, her mother was still away and her brother was still at school.

"Gunter," I heard a voice but it didn't belong to Cece, she was no longer by my side. I look up and see Allen holding Cece. "Told you I'd come back for what's mine!"

"She's not yours. She never was all you wanted was to take her then throw her away, she's worth more than that. You can have any slutty girl in the school and they'd all be happy to let you fuck them all night long let her go and find one of them." I said trying hard to stay calm, I could just latch at him he was holding Cece in front of him- one false move and I could hurt her and not him.

"You don't get do you? She is the first girl to get away and that makes me mad as hell."

"Please Allen, please let me go!" She pleaded

"Shut up!" Then he threw her on the ground and kicked her, that's it I'm gonna end this. I reach for Cece's battery powered curling iron, lame I know but its all I've got. I have to right this wrong, and avenge Cece & every other girl who's had to give it up to him.

"Ay man what r u gonna do with _that" _He asked half laughingly

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own **_**Shake it Up!**_

_Gunter's POV_

I can picture it now slashing the curling iron across this bastard's skin. Blistering and bruising him. Making him pay for all the pain and turmoil he's caused. But I relies I'm not imagining this, its happing, but I relies that I can't cause any real damage because he's wearing to thick of a sweat shirt. In the midst of (attempting to) burn him I turn off the curling iron and drop it to the floor. With my now free hand I punch this gut in the head and kick him in the balls. He doubles over in pain and Cece runs into my arms.

"Thank you," she says into my shirt. Allen gets up and just stares.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" I say to him

"Why do even care so much about her? All she's meant for is one thing and that's the thing I want. I can have any girl I want for a night, so why can't I have you?"

I was gonna say something but I heard something come from my side, "Because, I already have someone to love me and maybe you should go find someone to love not use."

_Cece's POV_

I have no idea where the courage to speak to him is coming from, maybe it's because I feel safer in Gunter's arms. I'm not gonna dwell on it though, I'm on a roll.

"Whatever" he says then walks away without another word.

"I don't think he'll bother ever again" Gunter says before crashing a sweet kiss on my lips. I intertwine my fingers with his.

"Common, I think it's time you get what Allen wanted." I say with a sly smile leading him to my room.

_Allen's POV_

Maybe she's right.


End file.
